Rules
Hey there friends ! CallMeKevin is fun and all, but this wiki has rules ! Please be sure to follow them. If you want to discuss the rules, feel free to write a blog post about it, so that every user can see it and participate. If you need some help, try writing a blog post or sending me a message. Profile editing As you may have noticed, you can easily edit your profile page to add many trivia about yourself. On this wiki, please, respect those points while managing your page: *Try not to edit it too much, as every edit can be viewed by anyone and is mixed with the article edits. *Don't put irrelevant pictures, videos, etc (irrelevant to Kevin's universe). *The other users generally won't take time to actually look at your profile, so don't bother filling it too much. Anyway, showing your best contributions (here or elsewhere) or your favourite articles can be very nice indeed. The bare minimum when creating a page When you create a page, you have to put at least these informations: *The video where the subject of your article appears, with a timed YouTube link if necessary (via the « Share » button and youtu.be URL on the site). *A very short description of the thing described in your article. It would be also nice to add those things if you can: *A nice picture. *An infobox. *At least one relevant category. This is only applyable if you want to create an article quickly. Indeed, there should be more content in it. How to write a nice article? Get your inspiration from good articles (better explanations are coming soon!). The main points are: * The article is written nicely, with no spelling or syntax mistakes. * It follows the rules. * It has a lot of content. * This content is relevant, useful. * This content is well-organised. Quotes Many articles have a "Quote" section. When you reference a quote, do these things: * Add a timed link of the video where the quote comes from. If every quote come from the same video, and there is only one video referenced in the article, show the time code next to it instead. If there are numerous videos, you may classify every quote with sub-sections, one for each video. * Don't put too many quotes! * Check if you quote has not already been quoted, or if a resembling one has not already been written there. Media Pictures Every (with some exceptions I guess) article should have at least one picture. Anyway, too many pictures is too much ! Adding a billion pictures is not necessary, nor useful, and can even mess a page up. If relevant (if there are a lot of pictures) use galleries, even within infoboxes. Videos It is unneccesary to upload videos here, especially Kevin's ones. If you want to mention a video, use a link redirecting the reader of the article to YouTube (or wherever the video was originally uploaded). Templates Infoboxes Don't create new infoboxes. Like, no. DON'T CREATE INFOBOXES There are already a lot of them you can use, just check another page to see what suits your page the best. If you feel it is necessary to create a brand new infobox, go, but CHECK if it is a real need first ! And give it a relevant name. For example: creating the Template:Mii was very interesting, as it is a unique way of showing all the caracteristics of a Mii. Creating a template to only show the species and occupation of a character is useless, as many (too much actually!) templates already exist with such fields! Also, you don't necessarily need to fill all of the fields the template needs. I see too many examples of the « species » field filled with « Human ». When the game only contain them, it is not a required field. Categories Try not to create categories, but use the ones already there. If you think there is a problem with how they are managed, why not write a blog article ? Every article needs at least one category. I'm bored but I want to participate, what should I do? That's simple! If you want to make the wiki better but don't know what to do, here are some tips: * check this blog post showing what the priorities of the wiki are. * check and see if there are mistakes. How to get banned ? If you want to get banned from the wiki, here's a simple (not exhaustive) guide: * one of the main ways to get banned is to insert nonsense within the pages. I mean, what's not a part of an encyclopædia If you want to give your opinion, start a debate, say « More like Bore: Ragnarok » or whatever, use the comment section. * Insulting people is also a good way to get banned * Not respecting the wiki rules too often * Everything mentionned here is also appliable in the comment section * Not respecting Fandom rules If you get caught doing such things, you get a one-week ban as a warning. If you still do this when you come back, you may either get a six-months ban, a one-year ban, or a lifetime ban. The lenght of this ban depends on many things, such as the gravity of your action. It can be an IP ban or an account ban, it also depends on what you did. An example An anonymous user came here once to spam « Moar like BORE RAGNAROK imma right ?? » or something like this on numerous pages. He got the one-week ban. Then, he came back with another IP spamming the same things. This got him a lifetime ban (actually, 1337 years because it's funnier). Why did he get the lifetime ban for such a thing, you may ask ? The answer is simple: he first got a six-months ban, but happened to come back with another IP address. You want to spam ? Sure, see you in the fourth millenium.